


Big Book of Destiel

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A Lot of Plot, Angst and Fluff, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Self Harm, Therapy, lots of snuggling, marriages, prompts, smut MAYBE
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6605965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>「A bunch of destiel requests and prompts will be held here feel free to send input :)」</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Book of Destiel

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine person A, the shy/sweet one, is being dragged away by their five year old to a field of flowers. Picking lots of flowers with A behind them, the kid impatiently pushes them in A’s hands. “For me?” “No, you have to give them to _________”. Red faced and with a giggling child, A gingerly hands the flowers to person B. “I had to give them to you.” 
> 
> Their child is now Sam ok pretend but Sam is grown ok cooL

Team Free Will ravished through a successful case once again; peace for a minium amount was their prize. The younger brother searched for more, but was granted with calming silence.   
"There's nothing guys, nothing," he said with a light chuckle,"we could all use sleep without a doubt. Maybe after that i'll make a run out to the store." Now the freckled man, Dean, gave in with a resting bitchface   
" Pie?" he cried out. The younger rolled his eyes and agreed,  
"yes. Now go." the angel and man walked away parting at a hall.

 

White. White roses, white hall. It stopped abruptly and Cas blinked while looking above at the figure.

"Ca- Cas hey ok you need to get up," The figure came into focus It was just Sam , " get dressed.. Fast." Cas got ready in 15 minutes and headed downstairs outside of the motel room.  
"Im ready? What do you ne-" Sam grabbed his hand and ran towards the impala. Somehow he majestically landed them in the car safely and drove off. At an abandoned road he parked the car to the side and tugged cas out, " just come on!" Sam fell on some weeds causing the smaller man to go down with him.

Sam turned giving cas a small beautiful bouquet, "for me?!" he spoke. With a scoff moose said "no..! You know who!! Ok so i left a note saying you'd meet him at this location." Cas was in major shock, his face a shade of burgundy managed to nod.  
"don't worry i got the pie" he walked to the car,got the pie, walked back and leaned out," now i have to return the car before he wakes."   
Without realizing cas had dozed off laying on the hill and grass.

"Cas!" deans voice yelled out. Cas shook up quick looking back at the man not far, " i got pie, and" he looked down while blushing and held out his bouquet," Sam made me " he said with a smile.

Dean lingered while touching cas' hand, " thank you." he fell into Cas' embrace and locked lips.

"thank you"

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and tell me what you think


End file.
